


The Stars Are In Your Eyes.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, M/M, Valentines Day Present, cross-dressing, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my Valentine's present to my bae! I hope you enjoy the floof~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are In Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



Oikawa had been rather grateful for an accepting mother, she had been letting him wear her dresses for a while when he wanted. Of course it was only around the house, and when it was just him and her or he was alone. He had forgotten that Iwaizumi was coming over today, so he walked about the house occasionally stopping in the mirror to do a twirl with the dress, flipping up the skirt every so often. Even going so far as winking at his reflection. Maybe a bit much? Nah.  
  
Running around and sliding across the floor with his gym socks on the captain barely noticed his door had been unlocked, let alone that it had opened as he washed the dishes, humming a tune to himself.  
There was nothing to obstruct Iwaizumi's view into the small living space besides a small bar, which didn't even cut off his view from the waist up. Blinking a few times he was almost tempted to say the usual greeting he said to the boy's mother, but she was gone.. And there was Oikawa, in a dress, washing dishes. His first thought was Tooru as a housewife, but he was sure his friend wouldn't be so happy about the title.  
  
The sight, wasn't unappealing, just unusual.. He had never seen his best friend in a dress nor had he thought about it, and he had to say the latter was pulling it off rather nicely. Wait, woah wait..  
Dropping his bag as quietly as possible onto the sofa the ace made his way around the couch, stepping up the small steep as a slight smirk stretched across his features, slinking his way up behind Oikawa Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his friends unsuspecting waist. A husband to a wife.. What a weird thought.  
  
Letting out a surprised squeak Oikawa nearly dropped the plate he had been washing, looking down and recognizing the hands immediately, wait why did he know his hands so well? Okay now that was weird.  
  
"I-Iwa-chan I can-"  
  
"Tooru, I never knew you could pull off a dress…"  
  
A flush spread across the captain's face as he felt the soft mumble against his neck, radiating across his whole body, so, Iwaizumi didn't find this too weird?..  
Feeling the male's arms tighten around his waist he was pressed further into the counter, his hands frozen in the lukewarm water in what seemed to be ever lasting shock as he slowly let go of the dish.  
Smiling to himself Iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder why Oikawa had yet to mention this, while he was slightly hurt by that fact, he felt like in due time his friend would explain things.  
  
"Oikawa, you look good. Okay?"  
  
It had been awhile since his friends words sounded that soft, that his voice was that low, hovering above a whisper.  
He wasn't lying, Iwaizumi never lied, he was the one with a clean slate, the one who tried to lead Oikawa to better things rather than lying all the time. He saw through every facade the brunette put up, in a way it was frustrating, but nevertheless he didn't fight it. Why would he?  
  
Just as he was about to relax in his friend's arms, Iwaizumi pulled away, grabbing one of Oikawa's arms to take him away from the sink and into the middle of the kitchen.  
Holding Oikawa's forearms the other could get a better look at his front, looking him up and down before the original smirk formed into a small smile, eyes softening as they met his friends. How precious could he get?  
  
"Oikawa?"  
  
Letting out a low hum he tilted his head to the side, admiring the rare surprised expression on his best friend's face as he waited for a response.  
More than anything, Iwaizumi wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible, and supported.  
Sliding his hands down to Oikawa's wrist Iwaizumi let his fingers tangle in the others calloused ones, the intertwined effect was a little messy, but neither minded.  
Nodding slowly Oikawa squeezed his friends fingers gently, despite everything.. They still felt so soft and warm.  
  
"Would you mind showing me some of the dresses you like to wear?"  
  
His face lit up like the stars, Oikawa remained frozen regardless, blinking slowly as the realization sunk in. Iwaizumi.. Wanted to see him in more dresses? That was.. Quick.  
The flush that had been just boiling below the surface passed through as Oikawa let out a few unintelligent mumbles, frowning softly as his friend chuckled at him.  
  
"S-Sure.."  
  
Breaking eye contact, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist and stiffly shuffled to his bedroom, she had let him keep them in his closet. His mother wasn't an avid dress up lady, so there was no real reason for her to keep them all the time if her son liked wearing them more.  
Letting the lump slide down his throat Oikawa gulped, letting go of his friend's arm as they entered his room.  
  
It was only semi messy, sheets a skewed from not making his bed, and some clothes draped over the foot. Yet to be put away.  
His room was always set up a bit awkwardly, the captain's bed was the first thing you saw. Shoved in the corner far away from the door so you could freely walk, his desk sat off to the left in better condition. It was obvious he had been doing housework all day while his mother was away doing whatever it was she was doing.. Iwaizumi was just silently grateful for it.  
  
Making the rest of his way into the room Iwaizumi slid to the side, dropping onto the bed that bounced him ever so slightly, his smile grew a bit more as it almost looked like Oikawa couldn't decide which one to show the other, finally a sigh passed through his lips as he brought out a red dress, it was a plain one, tighter fitting around the chest area and a free-flowing skirt, Iwaizumi watched intently on the inside, even if the outside expression he wore was less than amused the insides what mattered. Right?  
  
Slipping off the light floral patterned red dress Oikawa let it hit the floor, grabbing up the other dress from beside his friend, tossing it over his head.  
Finally, something to cover his boxers. That's the only thing he wore under the dresses, tugging his head through Oikawa pulled the rest down. Running his hands down it and smoothing out any uneven spots he looked to his friend with a small smile.  
  
"What do you think, Iwa-chan?"  
  
He looked hopeful, way too hopeful. Iwaizumi was going to die young if he had to face something cuter than this today.  
Gulping down harshly if he had a tie it would be loosened right now, what did he think? What was he thinking? His brain was practically melting, his thoughts were clouded with just one ever-moving image of the twirl his friend just did in the flowing red dress.  
  
"A..Amazing.."  
  
Seeing the others reaction made Oikawa want to jump around in joy, like some kind of child when he got his favorite treat.   
Tying his hands behind his back the male rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling widely at his childhood friend.  
  
"Really? Do you wanna see more?"  
  
Tilting his head to the side the smile turned into a smirk as he watched Iwaizumi contemplate something, was he just that cute? Taking the slow nod as an absolute yes Oikawa practically skipped the short distance to his closet, dragging out a royal blue dress, this time tossing it at Iwaizumi, effectively covering his face as Oikawa stripped from the form-fitting red one.  
  
As soon as he uncovered his face from the first dress Iwaizumi grunted as a slightly warmer, red dress covered his face. He wouldn't yell, or complain about the smug laughter he heard from behind the soft fabric.  
Yanking it off he did in fact scowl, but when the other got the dress in place it was soon to disappear.  
  
Oikawa smoothed his hands over the thicker feeling fabric, swinging his hips to make the dress flow from side to side, but not a full turn around.  
Crossing an arm over his he let his other elbow rest against it, propping his head up on the open palm.  
And there he sat, constantly scanning the royal blue dress, a large ribbon that sat nearly at the male's hips also accompanied the otherwise plain dress.  
Letting out a deep sigh Iwaizumi woke himself up from the daze, the kind smile warming up his features again as he started from the others slim legs, and let his eyes scan over the whole dress- Which looked amazing on him- And let their eyes meet again.  
  
"Do you like it, Iwa-chan?"  
  
Closing his eyes Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, nodding his head slowly as the butterflies readily danced in his stomach.  
  
"I love it, Oikawa."  
  
Letting out a low snicker Oikawa shuffled his way towards his friend, dropping beside him with a sigh.  
What was there to do? Perhaps he had more dresses to show, but he didn't want to show anymore.. Today was enough.  
Letting the silence sink in just like everything that happened the two best friends sat there, contemplating their own next moves quietly.  
  
"Oikawa."  
  
At the sound of his own name breaking the silence, said male glanced at his friend. Instantly smiling as he caught a sight of his features from the side.  
He had known Iwaizumi was good-looking, he personally knew just how good, telling him how good he looked was a different story.  
Squeezing his legs together rather unconsciously the captain nodded, as if he didn't think he was able to form words without stuttering.  
  
"Could you.. Put on something a little older? Like something from.. The sixties?"  
  
Raising a brow Oikawa shot him a questioning look, but at the male's shrug he only sighed smiling softly. Yeah, he had one. It was one his mother gifted him from her own mother's collection.   
They were of course old, a little fragile to wear but one needed an occasion to wear such a dress. And even if the occasion arose Oikawa wasn't sure he'd wear it anyways..  
  
Quickly jumping up from the bed Oikawa was soon to follow suit, not in any hurry to change, and that was fine with Iwaizumi.  
Hurriedly flipping through his friends rather extensive CD collection he grumbled to himself, trying to find that one- Ahah! Yanking it out from the shelf Iwaizumi excitedly threw it into the music player just in time to hear a questioning hum from his friend.  
  
"Give me a minute.."  
  
Skipping all the songs but the seventh, he knew that one was Oikawa's favorite, it mentioned space and romance, what was not to love?  
Standing still behind the other Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, the arms were soon to drop though as his heart-felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.  
It was almost like in slow motion, the way his friend turned around to face him again, and his hand out stretched that perhaps Oikawa had spent too much time looking at before he dropped his own hand in it.  
  
So, he remembered.. After all this time.  
When they were kids, Oikawa loved this song, Frank Sinatra's ‘Fly Me To The Moon' and exclaimed as he sat on a grassy hill with his best friend, that he would want the person who loved him most to dedicate this song to him, or dance with it in tune, something to do with the song it didn't matter.  
Letting himself get pulled into a hold Oikawa did his best to restrain tears, to not cry at least till the end of the song, but it was hard when your best friend was dancing with you, and that best friend you never wanted to let go of, you wanted to continue holding their hands like this, and swaying like this from side to side. You never wanted to stop your heart that was sporadically beating like a kid drummer in a marching band. This feeling was something no one wanted to forget.  
  
Leading the way into the middle of his friend room Iwaizumi couldn't stop smiling, letting his hands drop to Oikawa's hips he leaned their foreheads together as the other wrapped his arms around his neck, it couldn't get any better.  
Of course he remembered, Iwaizumi was not on to forget such things. Even if they had been kids then, he knew Oikawa's view hadn't changed. He wasn't the kind of guy to go through those changes where he no longer thought certain things were cool, he held on tightly to their shared childhood and memories.  
It was almost a n intoxicating feeling, like they were getting drunk on each other's stares and hands, like every bit of the beat was engraved in their movements.  
  
As the song neared its climax Iwaizumi lead one last spin around the room, twirling Oikawa out from his hold with one hand, and bringing him back in again. This time not taking the chance to lean their foreheads together as the song ended, at the last few seconds he unexpectedly to Oikawa's prospective dipped him down, letting out a small gasp the captain wasn't left much room to question as Iwaizumi's lips captured his own. What a jerk.. Making his heart flutter like that.  
  
Bringing Oikawa back up with him after their broken kiss he smiled at his friend, perhaps a little too widely as a flush covered Oikawa's face, cheeks puffing out.  
He was close to complaining again, but was stopped yet again, this time not by a kiss.  
  
"Fuckin' finally! I swear! If I had to hear one more thing about you Hajime I was tempted to lock you both in a room together!"  
  
Oikawa choked out something close to a-'Hey!' with his blush only intensifying, it didn't help when Iwaizumi let out a hearty chuckle, pulling Oikawa further against his chest.  
  
"Well, you could still do it Ms Oikawa.."  
  
"Iwa-chan!"  
  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
